Ultimátum
by Ame Winner
Summary: Devil Survivor 2 The Animation. Elegir, era lo que creaba las posibilidades.


¡Devil Survivor 2 The Animation!, la FF aún no tiene sección así que por ahora he tenido que colocar la historia en misceláneos.

¿Alguien más piensa que Yamato está algo/muy/demasiado interesado en Hibiki mientras que Alcor se retuerce en silencio debido a que Yamato ya no le hace caso cómo antes? Este anime tiene muchos detalles como éste que te ponen a imaginar xD.

En fin, este es un Hibiki&Alcor…

No tiene spoilers realmente pero el oneshot está ambientado al final del capítulo 9, así que -para mayor sentimiento- recomiendo que lo lean antes de ver el capítulo 10 o, en su caso… que vuelvan a ver ambos capítulos para que la historia no quede al aire.

* * *

**Ultimátum**

"_En dos días, aquellos que no me obedezcan morirán…" _

Hibiki suspiró dejándose caer en la cama.

La oscura y silenciosa habitación le resultaba un pequeño paraíso porque se encontraba sólo y podía darse el lujo de simplemente pensar, sin ocasionar que sus expresiones arrancaran preguntas o preocupaciones en otros; el mundo estaba de cabeza y él en ningún momento había deseado tener poder pero eso ya no importaba realmente pues, lo tenía y por lo tanto era responsable de elegir hacer algo -o no- con éste.

Odiaba aquello, el elegir y ser responsable de ello.

El saber que otros le seguirían…

Era fácil ceder toda responsabilidad a otra persona, moverse a la voluntad ajena y obedecer sin pensar por cuenta propia; era liberador e incluso tentador si lo comparaba con el seguir luchando, con el tratar de averiguar que causa era la correcta o cual debía de ser su decisión.

Sin embargo, Yamato pretendía crear un mundo cruel en el que todos eran desechables.

¿Cómo explicarle al otro que ser débil no significaba ser inútil?, que era en realidad… sólo parte de "ser humano" y que lo realmente importante era lo que se hacía con esa debilidad, lo que se decidía y lo que se lograba al enfrentarla con ayuda de otros; de esa manera ser débil, en el fondo resultaba igual que ser poderoso.

Elegir, era lo que creaba las posibilidades.

Hibiki suspiró y rodó en la cama, acomodó la mejilla en la almohada y cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido tuvo la impresión de que el colchón se hundía; al principio lo creyó algo provocado por el sueño y no le dio importancia hasta que se sintió observado y abrió los ojos encontrando a Alcor respirando el mismo aire que él.

—"Si no eres nuestro enemigo y no vas a intervenir —le miró a los ojos-—, entonces puedes quedarte aquí…" —Alcor citó las palabras de Hibiki—, lo has dicho esta mañana.

—Tienes aliento…

Ninguno de los dos esperaba algo así y tras un segundo de sorpresa, Alcor sonrió mientras Hibiki sentía el rubor asentándose en sus mejillas; para ser un simple mecanismo, el Septentrión parecía demasiado real y humano. De hecho, quizás ya lo era y tal vez había elegido… sintiendo y llenándose de emociones que le habían apartado de Yamato pues ¿acaso no era débil y desechable un _observador _que se angustiaba por la forma en la que los humanos morían?

¿Y eso a dónde llevaría a Alcor? Hibiki concluyó que a su lado pues para ese momento, él ya no podía negar su lugar en toda esa batalla. Yamato y él eran marionetas dentro del plan de Polaris pero caras opuestas de la misma moneda.

Suspiró, realmente agotado.

—Debo dormir —murmuró, girándose para darle la espalda a Alcor.

La cama volvió a moverse, Hibiki sintió el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo y soltó otro suspiro al encontrarle cálido; éste podía llamarse a sí mismo mecanismo pero, también estaba _vivo. _Extrañamente vivo y cada vez más cerca de lo que para él era "un humano".

—Resplandeciente —Alcor le llamó, pegando la espalda a la de Hibiki—, estoy feliz.

—Descansa Alcor…

Por ahora, Hibiki no tenía una mejor respuesta.

—Sí.

Alcor cerró los ojos aunque un Septentrión no fuera capaz de dormir o tener sueños como Hibiki lo haría; sin embargo, sabía que dentro de dos días y sin importar quien venciera…, habría un mundo nuevo y esa angustia terminaría.

oOo


End file.
